This Just Gets Better and Better FULL REPOST
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: Original fic by danielradcliffe4eva now simple09. A full repost of this original fic. Charlene is going through a tough time on board the Dwarf after finding out she is pregnant. Who is the father?


This Just Gets Better And Better FULL STORY

Original fic by danielradcliffe4eva now simple09.

AN: The original author has asked me to repost this fic back on after going through it again. She is asking me to do this with her other HP and RD fics. So enjoy the full story. joelenemalfoy.

* * *

"My career as a first officer can come to an end if I get found out!" Charlene blurted out to her best mate and mother Kristine Kochanski.

"Well then you will just have to take shore leave to have the operation and remove the baby." Her mother told her.

Charlene is Kochanski's daughter, who is only 18 and she is pregnant without knowing who the father really is.

She's just been promoted to that rank of First Officer by Captain Hollister on recommendation by her superiors. Charlene didn't want to ruin her chances of becoming like her mum a First Console officer.

Her father was Dave Lister, a member of Arnold J Rimmer's Z shift. Due to his marriage to Kristine Kochanski and the birth of their two kids, Leo (who is 5 years older) and Charlene (the youngest) got promotion and worked under Captain Hollister as his 2nd Personal Assistant.

Leo, Charlene's brother was a movie star and starred in lot's of movies like the Titanic, the Beach, the Basketball Diaries and the classic remake of Romeo and Juliet. They never saw much of each other but they kept in contact as he was down on Earth and Charlene was… well you know on Red Dwarf.

"Mum what am I to do? I don't know who the father is? It could be one of many of men onboard including Captain Hollister as I ended up in his sleeping quarters on a heavy night of drinking with my friends on the Officer's training course." Charlene explained to her mum.

Just as she finished talking to her mum Lister her father walked in. He saw Charlene crying her eyes out and Kochanski hugging her in comfort on the silver sofa.

"What has been going on?" Lister had asked the both of them.

"Dad please sit down I need to tell you something, something has happened and I need to tell you." Charlene told Lister.

"Charlene no, don't tell him now!" Kochanski pleaded with her.

"I've got to I have no other choice, and I don't want him to find out from someone else via gossip." Charlene shouted at her.

Lister sat down at the table.

"I'm waiting Charlene." Lister said impatiently.

"There is no other way to say this to you dad. I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is." Charlene told her dad.

Lister just sat there at the table taking in the news.

"PREGNANT! YOU'RE ONLY 18 YEARS OLD AND YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Lister shouted at her.

"I know dad." Charlene said quietly.

"AND CAPTAIN HOLLISTER HAS JUST PROMOTED YOU TO FIRST CLASS OFFICER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO OUR FAMILY!" Lister tried to calm down.

"I suppose your brother knows about this then?" Lister got up and went to his locker to get changed to go out for a nights drinking.

"No you and mum are the first ones to know." Charlene said crying her eyes out.

Lister slammed his locker shut. He was dressed in his Hawaiian shirt that he wears to go out to the Copacabana Cocktail Bar with Rimmer, Cat, Kryten, Petersen, Chen and Selby.

"I'm going down to the Copacabana to have a drink with my mates. YOU BETTER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE LITTLE MISS." With that Lister stormed out of the room to leave Charlene and her mom alone in silence.

Down in the Copacabana, all of Lister's mates were there waiting for the man himself to come and start all of the drinking.

"So sorry I'm late lads. Family trouble back at the quarters. I have just found out that my daughter is pregnant at the age of 18! Can you believe it? Pregnant." Lister mentioned.

The man who had slept with her was at that very table with Lister.

"Rimmer aren't you drinking?" The Cat asked.

"Nope I better go and get this paper work done. Captain Hollister wants it in the morning." Rimmer got up and headed out. None of them stopped him from going as he was a complete smeghead.

* * *

Rimmer was the one who had slept with Charlene three weeks ago and they have been continuing to see each other ever since. This was because Charlene was in love with Rimmer and so was Rimmer with Charlene.

They kept this out of the limelight for ages, now she has gone told Kochanski and Lister that she is pregnant and that the father wasn't known. This was a good sign for Rimmer as he didn't want to get found out.

Rimmer headed up to Charlene's sleeping quarters. He knocked on the door. Kochanski had answered.

"Is Charlene in I need her advise on something that she knows about. It's important." Rimmer explained to Kochanski.

Charlene came to the door.

"Oh hi Rimmer, what do you want?" Charlene asked.

"Your advise, can I talk to you alone please?" Rimmer replied.

Kochanski nodded, and left the quarters.

"Charlene is it true?" Rimmer panicked as he sat down.

"Is what true? I have no idea what you are on about?" Charlene replied calmly.

"Are you pregnant Charlene, I need to know!" Rimmer shouted at her. "Yes I am Rimmer."

Rimmer was shocked to hear it that his lover of only 3 weeks is having his baby.

"I don't know if it is yours Rimmer." Charlene also mentioned.

"It's not mine! Of course it is mine." Rimmer said.

"I ended up in the Captains bed the other week. I was heavily drunk after a night out with friends. The last thing I remember is that I was in the turbo lift going back up to my sleeping quarters and I think I had passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up the next day in Hollisters bed." Charlene explained.

Charlene walked out of her sleeping quarters and Rimmer followed her.

"Look we have to sit down and talk about the future of our unborn baby!" Rimmer whispered in her ear.

"Fine OK. I have a training course to do tomorrow. Meet me at the Copacabana and then we will talk some more." Charlene explained to Rimmer and walked off to find Kochanski.

Rimmer was in his sleeping quarters later that night. He was thinking of what his mate Lister would say that his daughter was having his child. He was not going to tell them at this moment as it had to be taken in.

He started to think it could be not his, as Captain Hollister took her to his sleeping quarters when she was found slumped in the lift. He didn't care much now, and treated it that Charlene was carrying his child.

Lister had to report that Charlene was expecting a child at some point during the next 8 or 9 months, and that they didn't know who the father was.

"Cpt Hollister sir, I have some news for you that concerns my daughter Charlene. She is expecting a baby sir. We don't know who the father is at the moment." Lister told Hollister. "Well a paternity test should tell us who is the father is." Hollister mentioned not looking up at the schedule for today.

"That can't be done until the child is born. I need to know who's it is now sir. Permission for the use of the mindscan sir." Lister asked Hollister.

Hollister just looked up from his paper work.

"Are you serious? You will kill the baby if you do that. The Psycotrobic drug will kill the unborn baby about 3 hours after you inject her with the drug. Even if you catch it before the time limit is up, it's even still risky." Hollister mentioned.

"That's a risk that I will have to take sir. I'll have Dr Karen Newton have her medically checked over today and bring a report to you as soon as I can." Lister left his office to go and find his daughter to tell her that she has got to get a scan of the baby and a medical check up to be sorted.

* * *

Kochanski was training Charlene up down in the teaching area. Lister walked in to see the class stand up and salute him, apart from Charlene who just stood there looking at him so gloomly.

"Sorry Kris I need Charlene for the rest of the class. Dr Karen Newton needs to a check up on you and you know what." Lister mentioned.

They both left the teaching room, for everyone to look at Charlene like a slut as she walked past them. It was like everyone knew about her, but then again she was the youngest person on board the Red Dwarf.

Dr Karen Newton and Dr Lucas McClaren performed the medical together as one checked her over and did a scan of the baby, and one did a psychiatrist test on her.

The report was done and handed to Lister.

"Can I go now I have to go and meet up with my mates and catch up on what I have missed in the lesson." Charlene said to Lister.

Well Charlene got up and just walked out. Lister had asked them about the mind scan and they both stated that she would have to be in and out of the AR in the process of 2 hours maximum or the baby will die.

Lister gave Captain Hollister the paperwork from the psychiatrist's report of Charlene's. He looked it over and then nodded to Lister. He had just granted permission to him.

Charlene had to sign an envelope and send it off to the JMC for her Membership to updated. Lister had already doped up the envelope with the psychotropic drug ready for her to lick and then taken to the AR.

Charlene had fallen into Lister's arms. A security guard was on hand to take Charlene to the AR and for the mind scan to be activated. Lister was going to see who Charlene has being having during the past two months.

"Rimmer lets go to the Copacabana and talk there." Charlene said.

She didn't know that she was in the mind scan.

"OK, I haven't got long as Lister is coming up to check on Z-Shift in half an hour." Rimmer mentioned.

They sat down at a table with no one in the bar apart from the bartender.

"Rimmer, what am I going to do? My dad thinks that I'm a slut and I haven't got a clue what my mum thinks. Members of the Red Dwarf crew think I'm a slut. I JUST DON'T NEED THIS ANYMORE!" Charlene shouted out to no one in particular.

"Calm down Charlene! Stress doesn't help at all. Just remain calm." Rimmer sat her down and hugged her.

"Rimmer, this child has got to be yours as I am acting like you do on a Monday morning. I want this over and done with. Rimmer I'm going to run away from my parents and live in secret." Charlene mentioned as she stood up.

"Where would you go?" Rimmer asked so concerned over her safety.

"I have mates down on Earth I could go and visit. So I better go and start packing." Charlene left the bar.

Lister had sat down and watched all of the conversation that Charlene thought she was having with Rimmer.

"Rimmer's child!" Lister said in disgust.

Dr Karen was called as a reversal drug was given to Charlene so that the baby could survive, even Lister didn't want it to.

"I think it is time that I went to see Rimmer at the Copacabana and had a good chat. I think that security needs to be there so that no violence would happen." Lister said to Karen.

"Don't do anything that you might regret Lister, if I know you right you wouldn't." Karen told him.

Lister left the AR suite and headed to the Copacabana.

Charlene was brought around.

"Why am I in the AR suite?" Charlene asked.

"Charlene, Lister knows the truth about you and I think it was Rimmer. He's about to go and bop him one." Dr McClaren mentioned.

"OH SMEG!"

Charlene ran to the Copacabana to stop the just about to happen fight.

* * *

Lister had marched down to the Copacabana Bar where he knew Rimmer was waiting for Charlene. Lister walked straight in to see Rimmer noticing Lister had walked in. Rimmer saluted Lister. But Lister just went up to him and punched his lights out.

"That's for making my girl pregnant Rimmer!" Lister shouted.

"Wha.?" Rimmer said holding his bleeding nose that Lister had just done to him.

"My Charlene is pregnant with your child! How could you Rimmer? You are my best mate, just how could you do that to my little girl?" Lister started to punch Rimmer again.

Charlene ran with 5 security guards behind her. She saw the bloody mess of Rimmer. Charlene pulled her dad away from Rimmer.

"Dad I am so ashamed of you! Rimmer is your best mate" Charlene shouted at him.

Lister struggled to get away from the guards that were holding him back.

"Dad please! Hear me out. I love Rimmer and there is nothing you can do about it. I'm having this child if you like it or not. Just don't go and beat up Rimmer because he's a total smeghead! I love that smeghead, so just except it." Charlene pleaded with him.

Rimmer got up holding his nose that was bleeding to death.

"Anyway, how did you find out that we were going out together? No one knew about us apart from Holly!" Rimmer had to ask.

"Yeah, and how come I was signing an envelope to send off to the JMC to update my membership and then I ended up in the arms of Dr Karen Newton in the Artificial Reality suite?" Charlene had also asked her father.

Lister had an answer but didn't want to say.

"I'm not saying a word to you. You can either leave the family or you dump the smeghead and have an abortion at the same time! Your decision Charlene!" Lister said as he turned away from them both.

Charlene was now in tears. Rimmer just hugged her tightly.

"Come on Charlene, let's take you to see your mom. I hope that she will listen to us." Rimmer said in vain.

Kochanski was in the family sleeping quarters waiting for Lister to arrive back from his duty.

Charlene walked in flooding in tears with Rimmer whose nose was covered in dry blood from the fight that he had with Lister.

"Charlene what has happened?" Kochanski had asked her.

"Mom, the baby is Rimmer's and dad has just found out about me and Rimmer hence why his nose is dried up with blood." Charlene poured out more tears.

Kochanski looked at Rimmer and shook her head.

"Rimmer she's only 18 years old and you are 32. The age gap would have sent Lister spare. But I think he has done the most damage now." Kochanski said to Rimmer.

"I think Captain Hollister is going to have a fit if he has found out."

Charlene and Rimmer looked at each other.

"Rimmer could you go and leave me alone I need to talk to my mom in private? You best go to the medical unit and see if that nose is broken. I'll meet up with you later." Charlene said.

Rimmer nodded and then left them alone and headed to the medical unit.

"Mum, I think dad put me in the mind scan, to see who's the baby was." Charlene mentioned to her mum.

"But he knows the psychotropic drug would kill the baby, if the dose was strong enough. I bet he wanted to kill that baby when he found out that it was Rimmer's baby." Kochanski replied.

"Well he also threatened me as well." Charlene also said.

"What did he say?" Kochanski asked horrified as to what Lister has said.

"He said I either finish with Rimmer and have an abortion or leave the family and never come back." Charlene started to cry again.

Kochanski had had enough.

"Right he's not coming back in here until he apologises to you and Rimmer for all the trouble that he has caused." Kochanski shouted to no one in particular.

* * *

Captain Hollister has just had a meeting with the Head of Security in his office. He had reported that Rimmer and Lister were caught fighting in the Copacabana Cocktail Bar. Hollister then called the both Lister and Rimmer up to his office to find out the truth behind the fight.

"Right then, I think one of you needs to explain why you both ended up in a fight in the Copacabana!" Hollister had asked them both.

Not one of them spoke.

"Right no one goes until some one tells me. And if it takes all night then it will take all night." Hollister sat back in his chair until one of them spoke.

They sat there over night. They had all fallen asleep in the Captains office. This was going to go on for hours.

Charlene began to wonder whether either of them had told the Captain the truth. She caught the turbo lift up to the Captains office. She knocked on the door. Charlene walked in to see her dad and Rimmer half asleep with the Captain.

"Ahh, Charlene I wonder if you can help these 2 children for me and refresh their minds about why they were fighting in the Copacabana Cocktail bar?" Hollister had asked as she walked into his office.

"Yes sir, it was about the mind scan that my dad performed on me yesterday. He found out earlier in the day that I was pregnant. I think he wanted to find out who the father is.

He must have found out that the father is Rimmer, so he wanted to pick a fight with his best mate because of the age difference between me and Rimmer sir. At least that's what I think it is about sir. Because my father has decided that I should have an abortion and finish Rimmer or leave the family." Charlene explained to Captain Hollister.

Hollister nodded his head and thought long and hard about it.

"So why wasn't this brought up earlier gents? You could have just told me this instead of waiting here all night just for Charlene to walk through the door and tell me the truth." Hollister looked at them both.

Lister turned away from Rimmer, and Rimmer was holding Charlene's hand. He sighed and decided to leave it for now.

"You are both suspended from duty of one whole week, no pay. You are both dismissed. Charlene may I have a word with you please?" Hollister asked.

Rimmer and Lister both walked out side and left the deck in separate directions. Lister took the turbo lift and Rimmer took the stairs.

"Charlene, it's gonna be very hard now with you the youngest person on board and being pregnant." Hollister explained to her.

"Yes I know, and I have decided to take shore leave for a whole year with your permission sir. I would like to have time on my own to think about where my life is leading." Charlene asked Hollister.

"Well I will have to think about giving you shore leave Charlene. Give me a week and I will decide whether to grant you shore leave or not. Dismissed Charlene, and good luck to you." Hollister saluted to Charlene.

Charlene saluted back to Hollister. They both smiled at each other as Charlene left the Captains office.

Charlene knew life was going to be hell.

Charlene had sat in the observation lounge for over a few days now. No one knew that she was up there. She had asked Holly not to tell anyone that she was there.

She had to think about her life from now on, also the future of her unborn child.

Charlene had numerous calls put out for her to attend her duty, but she just didn't care anymore. Her family have decided to abandon her; Rimmer hasn't spoken to her since they all had left the Captains office. But she didn't care.

Rimmer was worried about Charlene. She could do anything and no one would know where she was apart from Holly. Even in an emergency, Holly wasn't allowed to tell anyone her whereabouts.

"Holly can you please tell me where Charlene is? I need to talk to her!" Rimmer said to Holly for the 239th time.

"I have told you she doesn't want to be found." Holly replied.

"Look Holly I'm ordering for you to tell me! She's carrying my child god damn it. Please for the sake of the child." Rimmer begged.

"Ok ok, anything to stop you whining at me. She's on the observation deck." Holly then disappeared from his screen in Rimmer's sleeping quarters.

Rimmer ran to the observation deck as fast as his legs would take him.

Charlene had fallen asleep on a bench in the observation deck. She started to dream about what life would be like in about 10 month's time.

She had a baby girl and named her Krissy after her mum, she was on her own as everyone including Rimmer had abandoned her. Charlene was scarred about what people would think about her now that she had Krissy.

The Captain had told her that she had to leave the ship on the next available flight to earth and then find herself a home and stay there away from her family; even her brother didn't want anything to do with her.

Charlene woke up and screamed her head off from the nightmare she just had. She was out of breath and panicking of what to do.

Charlene collapsed into a heap on the floor. She banged her head on the side of the bench as she just collapsed.

Rimmer had heard the scream from the bottom of the deck. He ran up towards where he heard the scream. Rimmer saw Cass on the floor bleeding from a big gash in her head.

"Oh Charlene, what have you done!" Rimmer said to no one in particular.

"Holly!" Rimmer shouted.

Holly appeared on his wrist watch.

"What's wrong now Rimmer? Your pet lemming ran off with your homework!" Holly teased him.

"Holly medical emergency code one!" Rimmer mentioned.

"Authorisation code?" Holly asked.

"AJR/0001."

"Emergency, medical emergency code one! Observation deck, section 597." Holly shouted on the tanoy.

Dr Karen Newton and Dr Lucas McClaren rushed to observation deck. They both saw Rimmer holding a woman, but they couldn't tell who it was.

"Status Rimmer?" Karen shouted to him.

"Unconscious on arrival, big head wound to the head. She's also pregnant." Rimmer told them.

"It's Charlene!" Rimmer showed Charlene's face to them both.

Karen started to check her stats.

"Her blood pressure is dropping; we need to stop the bleeding as much as we can!"

Karen and Lucas started to get pressure pads and apply them to Charlene's head.

"We need to move her now!" Lucas shouted. Karen agreed.

"Holly! Turbo lift cleared and bring it down to the observation deck, Stat!" Karen shouted.

"Rimmer you will have to carry her!"

Rimmer picked up Charlene, and carried her to the awaiting turbo lift at the end on the corridor.

"Holly call Lister and Kochanski to the medical unit please!" Rimmer asked Holly.

"Yeah sure thing Rimmer." Holly replied.

"Would Dave Lister and Kristine Kochanski please make their way to the medical unit please." Holly announced over the tanoy.

Lister and Kochanski were having a heated argument about Charlene and her situation that she was in. Then Holly announced that they should attend the medical unit. They both went down together, as to what was going on they didn't have a clue.

"What is happening?" Kochanski had asked as soon as she walked in the medical unit.

They both saw Rimmer.

"Oh what is wrong with the smeghead?" Lister teased to him.

"Look Lister this is serious. Your daughter has just been found unconscious with a big gash in the back her head. She might have concussion from the bang or even memory loss. So leave the wise cracks behind at the door and think about your only daughter for once." Rimmer shouted at Lister.

They both looked at Rimmer with nothing to say. Was Charlene going to pull through? They didn't know.

* * *

Charlene was in the medical unit, and has been for about 3 weeks. Charlene had gone into a coma about a week ago and hasn't woken up at all yet. Everyone was just waiting for her to wake up (if ever!).

"We just have to wait and see if she comes around. Lister she might lose the baby if she stays like this much longer." Karen had told him whilst he was sat down next to Charlene.

"Rimmer needs to know that more than I do. Well it is his baby Karen. I don't agree, but I'm gonna have to go along with it if I have to." Lister mentioned.

Rimmer was laid awake in his bunk waiting for news that Charlene was awake and talking to people. But his concerns were for his unborn baby that Charlene was carrying. He was anxious for her to wake up.

Karen knocked at his sleeping quarters door. He sat up as soon as he saw her.

"Karen any news?" Rimmer asked hoping that she was awake.

"No Rimmer, but I have to tell you this though." Karen went and sat at the side of Rimmer on his bunk.

"Rimmer, if she stays in a coma for much longer, the baby might die. It's a 50-50% chance that it might happen." Karen mentioned.

Rimmer started to let out a few tears.

"Lister is down there sat at the side of her talking to her. It does help coma patients." Karen explained to him.

Rimmer nodded at her and walked out with her to the medical unit. This wasn't going to be a good time for Rimmer, Lister or Kochanski. They would try and help a much as they could, but the rest was up to Charlene.

Rimmer and Karen walked in to see Lister holding Charlene's hand and talking to Charlene as if she was awake.

"I can't Karen, I really can't!" Rimmer turned away.

Lister heard Rimmer and got up and walked to him.

"Err Rimmer I guess I owe you an apology. It was just the shock of the age gap that got to me. But why did you keep it away from us for so long? You both should have admitted your love to Kristine and me. We would have both agreed to be there for the both of you." Lister apologised as he held out his hand.

Rimmer shook his hand.

Rimmer then went and sat next to Charlene. He held her hand and he kissed her.

"Please Charlene, please get through this!" Rimmer said.

He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Rimmer was up most of the night so he only got to sleep about half an hour before Karen came back on for her morning shift. His head was resting on the bed next to Charlene's hand.

Karen had walked in to check on Charlene to see Rimmer asleep. So she left them both alone. Karen had gone to do some paper work that had to be done in her office.

An hour later, Charlene had woken up and saw Rimmer at the side of her hand. She reached out to touch Rimmer's head that just lay there on the bed.

Dr Lucas McClaren walked in to start his late morning shift to see Charlene awake and reaching to Rimmer's head.

"KAREN! Charlene IS AWAKE! COME AND SEE!" Lucas shouted to Karen who was in the office.

Karen ran in to see Charlene's eyes open. Rimmer stirred awake to see Charlene's hand touching his face. He looked into her light blue eyes.

"Hi! Do I know you?" Charlene had asked Rimmer.

Karen, Lucas and Rimmer looked at each other. Charlene had lost her memory.

* * *

Lister, Kochanski, Rimmer and both Dr's Karen Newton and McClaren were all called to a meeting with Captain Hollister up in his office.

"She can't stay here! It is too dangerous for her to stay. I request that she is moved to Earth to over come the memory loss." Captain Hollister explained to them all.

"Most of her memories are on this ship. Charlene has a lot of friends on board this ship to support her. She needs someone to help her unlock all of her memories that she has." Lister put forward to them.

"So I will assign a tutor to her then. Right Rimmer you can be her assigned tutor." Hollister told them all.

Rimmer agreed to be her tutor. But Lister and Kochanski looked at each other and then at Hollister. He had obviously forgotten about Charlene and Rimmer being lovers and Charlene having his baby. They thought it was best not mention it to him.

They all left the meeting. Rimmer went straight to see Charlene who was in the medical unit. He was to tell her that he was her new tutor to bring back her memory.

Charlene was alone in the medical unit as all the nurses were on their lunch breaks at the same time. Charlene didn't like being on her own.

Rimmer walked in to see Charlene sitting on herbed.

"Charlene I'm your new tutor!" Rimmer explained.

"Oh! What's your name?" Charlene asked with confusion.

"Sorry my name is Arnold Rimmer, and your name is Charlene Lister. You are 18 years old and you are also pregnant with your boyfriend's baby. Your parents are Dave Lister and Kristine Kochanski. You have a famous brother who is an actor. His name is Leonardo Lister DiCaprio." Rimmer had babbled on.

"Did you get all that?"

Charlene nodded at him.

"So who is my boyfriend?" Charlene replied. "Err it's me Charlene!" Rimmer told her.

Charlene started to have a flashback to when she was in bed with Rimmer, and then with her parents shouting at her when she had told them she was pregnant, then a night mare came on.

"OH Rimmer!" Charlene said as he hugged him.

"I remember now, but who is my brother? I haven't got a clue of what he looks like." Charlene asked him.

Rimmer asked Holly to put a video on. "Why is this going to help me?" Charlene had asked.

"Well your brother Leo is in this movie. It sold quite a few copies, about 3 million copies." Rimmer mentioned.

Charlene watched her brother in Titanic, the classic 1997 hit.

"Oh so that's my brother then!" Charlene said.

She started to have another flashback, this time its when she left her brothers home to go to be with her parents, and all the famous premiers of all his new movies that he had filmed and he took his little sister.

"Rimmer may I see my parents?" Charlene had asked.

"Err no not today. You have had enough for one day." Rimmer replied.

"Oh ok then. I'll think I'll go back to bed and rest. So I'll see you tomorrow then." Charlene had gone back to bed as Rimmer turned and left Charlene in the medical unit.

* * *

Charlene had over heard that there was to be no night staff on that night. Charlene thought that this would be her chance to go and explore the ship to regain more memories. She was to go and find her parents and brother.

Charlene had to make a move at some point. Security was covering the night staff that weren't available, and that the last member of the medical team was finishing early due to the fact that she had an appointment with another member of staff.

Charlene had only 5 minutes before security would be here.

She changed into her uniform that was placed in her locker so that she could go around the ship unlocking her memories. Rimmer placed it there for tomorrow's tour around the ship.

Charlene was ready and she made her escape before the security got there. She made her was to the service lift at the back of the medical unit. She pressed to go down to deck 5. This was 100 floors down in the service lift that would take about 5 minutes to arrive there.

Rimmer, Lister, Kochanski, the Cat and Kryten were on deck 5 in the Copacabana Hawaiian Cocktail bar having a night of just drinking and dancing. Rimmer needed to get the day's thoughts out of his head so he could get Charlene back on the mend.

Rimmer was on Bacardi Breezers, as the others were on the Absinthe the stronger stuff. Kryten was on Android home brew.

They were all on the dance floor dancing the night away until the bar decided to shut down.

Charlene had made it down to deck 5 to hear all the party music banging out at the end of the corridor. Everyone looked at her as everyone was in night clothes and she was in her uniform.

Charlene saw a dispenser that said 'Clothes for Nights out on the Pull'. She went up to it and asked for some Night Clothes.

The dispenser gave her boob tube that was black with silver metal mesh pointing to her naval, a black mini skirt, tan tights and black PVC knee length boots, and also some make up and a black clip to tie her hair back with.

She went to change in the toilets that had her own personal dresser inside.

"How would you like to look?" The personal dresser asked.

Charlene had to think about what she wanted to look like.

"I want to look like not me!" Charlene explained to the personal dresser.

The dresser then worked to make Charlene to pull the men.

Rimmer was nearly drunk as the others were plastered out of their brains on the dance floor. He nearly decided to leave them alone and go and see Charlene in the medical unit.

But he knew she would be asleep in the unit, so he decided to stay. He bet his life that he wanted to stay.

Charlene had breezed through the door not looking herself. She was looking beautiful than she ever did do before, but she didn't remember any of it.

Rimmer noticed a girl walking through the door. He went straight up to her and offered her a drink.

"Oh I'm OK thanks. I'll get my own and any way I don't drink as it does weird stuff to you alcohol." Charlene replied to him.

"Oh please. I'll introduce you to my best mates if you like they're other on the dance floor. Come!" Rimmer pulled Charlene onto the dance floor.

She saw a woman, a mechanoid and 2 males dancing their lives away.

"I would like you to meet Kristine Kochanski, Dave Lister, the Cat and the mech Kryten." Rimmer slurred as he introduced them to her.

Charlene started to have another flash back into the past. She saw the Cat chasing her down the corridor then grabbing her violently and pushing her around.

Then she cut to where she was telling her parents about the trouble that the Cat has been giving her, but ignoring her as they didn't believe her at all.

"It's you that made me pregnant!" Charlene shouted to the Cat.

They all looked at her.

"What are you on about girl? I have never met you before." The Cat mentioned.

"You chased me down a corridor then you caught up with me and started to push me around if I didn't get your stuff." Charlene replied.

"Nah sorry doesn't ring a bell." The Cat denied.

"Dad it's true. I am… I was a drug user! I think." Charlene sobbed her eyes out and fell on to her knees.

Lister looked at the girl on her knees to see his own daughter in tears.

"Charlene! What are you doing up here? You should be in the medical unit in bed." Lister mentioned to her.

"I escaped from the medical unit to come and fine you and mom. There was no medical staff on so I decided to go on a quest to find you both." Charlene was now flooding herself out in tears.

"So the Cat made you pregnant?" Rimmer asked.

"I don't know as it was around the same time we had both made out." Charlene said standing up. "The only way to find out is when the baby is born, until then she will have to live with the fact it could be either the Cats or Rimmer's baby." Kochanski mentioned.

Charlene didn't want to wait that long to find out. She was back to square one again with who is the father of Charlene's unborn child?

* * *

Charlene sat down and started to listen to the Real One player on her laptop that she had in her sleeping quarters.

She started to play the Chicago Overture/All That Jazz. This was played so loud that people started to dance and sing in the corridor.

Rimmer had just got off the Turbo lift to see everyone singing and dancing to Chicago. He walked down to where the music was blaring from.

To his dismay it was from Charlene's sleeping quarters. He entered using his own override code that he had used before.

He walked in to see Charlene sat the table with her laptop blaring out at her. Rimmer shut the laptop. Charlene never moved an inch, she wasn't bothered at all.

"Charlene, are you OK? You have had the whole corridor singing and dancing to Chicago. You were playing so loud; it's a wonder if Hollister hasn't heard it." Rimmer told her.

"I don't care Rimmer." Charlene replied by opening her laptop for the music to blare out again but this time it was the Cell Block Tango from Chicago.

Rimmer couldn't get through to her. Everyone has tried to reason with her, but to no avail. It was useless. She wasn't going to listen to no one.

Her memories had started to flood back into her as she started to do her shifts again so that she wouldn't just be dependent on her parents and Rimmer. But she never let go the memory that came back to her in the Copacabana, about her being a drug dealer.

She never spoke to any of her family from that night forward.

* * *

SEVEN MONTHS LATER ..

Charlene was due to have her baby in about a week. She quite big for the amount of time that she has been pregnant.

She was given maternity leave from her duties until she could get back on her feet and sort out the mess that has happened.

Rimmer was sat with her in her sleeping quarters. She hasn't spoken to him since the incident in the Copacabana Hawaiian Cocktail Bar. He had tried to reason with him but it never worked.

Lister walked in to see Rimmer sat at Charlene's side.

"How are you today Charlene?" Lister had asked.

Charlene never answered as she was asleep.

"Lister she's asleep." Rimmer answered him.

"OH, I would have thought she would have had the baby already, I can't believe it's taking this long for her to have contractions." Lister mentioned whilst heading to the fridge for a beer. But Charlene had none in.

They both left Charlene alone to sleep. That was a bad idea.

Charlene woke up feel herself wet. Her waters had broke she was in pain and she didn't know what to do.

"HOLLY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Charlene shouted to the screen.

Holly appeared on the screen to see Charlene folded in half.

"What's wrong now?" Holly had asked.

"I'm in labour Holly! I need the midwife, Dr Karen, mom, dad, anyone just bring someone to me." Charlene said to Holly.

"Oh great what a day I'm going to have." Holly mentioned and left the screen.

"WOULD SOMEONE GO AND SORT CHARLENE OUT. SHE'S IN LABOUR!" Holly announced over the tannoy.

Rimmer and Lister had hear the call and rushed back to the turbo lift.

"WOAH! HOLD THAT TURBO LIFT!" Lister shouted.

They ran into the turbo lift and pushed the others out, and pressed to go to deck 41. Where they had just come from.

Kochanski was in the teaching room when the call came through.

"Holly is that my Charlene?" Kochanski asked ignoring her pupil's hands waiting to answer the question she had asked.

"Yes Kristine. She's fully dilated and ready to give birth and Rimmer and Lister are on their way up." Holly replied.

"Class study Chapters 9 through to 15 until I get back." Kochanski mentioned to her class as she walked out of the door.

Charlene was fully dilated and she wanted to push the baby but she was on her own. She was going to have to do this on her own. Charlene pushed as hard as she could.

She could feel the head coming out. Charlene helped pull the shoulders away from the womb.

Charlene could feel another contraction coming on, so she pushed as hard as she could, and the baby was fully out. She used one of her hair clips to clamp the umbilical cord and used her nail scissors to cut the cord away.

Charlene grabbed the blanket from her bunk and wrapped her baby girl up to keep her warm.

Lister and Rimmer walked in to see Charlene on the floor holding her baby that she had just delivered on her own.

"Charlene! Is it a boy or a girl?" Lister had asked.

Charlene looked up.

"It's a girl dad."

Lister sat on the floor next to her and hugged her.

"It's not the Cat's baby dad. Rimmer is the father." Charlene announced to them both.

Rimmer looked shocked. She got up and gave her baby daughter to Rimmer to hold. Rimmer couldn't believe himself that he has a beautiful baby daughter.

Kochanski walked into see Rimmer holding his daughter, and Lister hugging his daughter.

"Well?" Kochanski asked them all.

"We have a granddaughter Kris." Lister told her.

She ran and hugged Charlene.

"We better get you to the medical unit. You need to get checked out by Karen." Kochanski mentioned.

Lister picked Charlene up and kissed her on the cheek, and took her up to the medical unit.


End file.
